


Reena+Confrontation+Profound Impact

by katmariefrancis



Series: Sergeant+Rescue+New Friend [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Reena gets her wish, Reena survives her first mission like a boss, gunfire, mention of past torture, reena calls Jack “pops”, reena is badass with a sniper rifle, she confronts Zimra like a boss, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmariefrancis/pseuds/katmariefrancis
Summary: Reena finally gets the chance to confront her worst nightmare, but she doesn’t let her nightmares stop her from making her torturer regret every single one of his life choices.Or, Reena is a badass who makes Bozer nervous.





	Reena+Confrontation+Profound Impact

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooo-wee, can we appreciate how fast this got written? Despite the struggles I had making my thoughts coherent?  
> It’s fine, everything is fine.  
> Everyone knows writers are a little insane anyway.

MUHARRAQ, BAHRAIN  
MASS CHAOS

“Reena, please, please tell me that’s you and you’re very narrowly but expertly missing us to make it look like you’re not on our team!” Jack yelled. Almost as soon as we’d gotten into the room where Tahan had been holed up, we’d come under heavy fire. With Jack and Bozer shooting back and myself keeping Tahan under control, we’d fought our way to the front, but now we were under heavy sniper fire. I had a sinking feeling Reena wasn’t the only one doing the sniping. 

“I wish I could, but I can’t lie to you, Jack, there’s another sniper. His nest is about a hundred yards to my right.” Reena answered. Then she yelped. 

“Reena!” I called. The sniper fire stopped for a few moments and we made a break for another pile of stuff to hide behind a little closer to our exfil coordinates. 

“He’s spotted my nest, Ri and I are okay, but he’s probably not going to let up.” Reena answered. “He missed us, probably on purpose.” 

“Son of a bitch is just letting you know that he knows about you.” Bozer said, upset. “Reena, you and Riley gotta get out of there.” 

“We can’t, Boze, not til you guys are safe. We’ll meet you at exfil.” Reena answered. “Promise.” Bozer took a deep breath, nodding to himself. The sniper fire had returned, and a pattern appeared. The sniper fire at us would stop, Reena and Riley would dodge fire, and then the firing would resume. 

“Reena, fire stopped, get ready to duck!” Jack warned. 

“No need, Jack, I just beat the asshole at his own game.” Reena answered. “Riley and I are making our way to exfil now, get ready to hop on and go!” 

“You better be there, because we are not leaving without you but exfil just might!” Jack said. 

“Don’t worry, Pops, we’ll make it.” Reena said. Jack raised an eyebrow but seemed to decide it wasn’t the time. 

“Did you just call him Pops?” Riley asked. I could hear heavy breathing coming in huffs from her and Reena, and occasional spits of gunfire, so I was hopeful they’d make it to exfil. 

“It just slipped out!” Reena defended. I knew without seeing her that Riley was grinning, and I could see a smile on Jack’s face, too. 

“Guys, I see exfil!” Bozer cried. 

“Reena, Riles, you’ve got ten minutes, you gonna make it?” Jack asked. 

“We’re almost there, Jack, and there’s only about seven guys left.” Reena answered, followed by gunfire. “Six.” 

“I think we have to chance it, guys, and make a run for it.” I said. “Moving targets are harder to hit anyway.” Jack rolled his eyes. 

“If we get shot, I blame you.” Jack said. “Although, I wouldn’t be opposed to our man Tahan maybe getting grazed a little.” 

“Uh, guys, can we just run and get this over with?” Bozer asked. 

“I second that. We’re almost to the chopper, see us?” Reena asked. I did, indeed, see her and Riley. They were sprinting with everything they had, Reena occasionally turning to fire off a few shots. 

“On three.” I said. “One, two… _three_!” I cried, and we took off at a sprint, dragging Tahan along with us. I heard Jack and Bozer grumbling as we ran along, but I was too focused on making sure we got to exfil. Riley and Reena had made it, and Riley had disappeared inside the chopper while Reena propped her rifle up on the far side of the ramp and was taking shot after shot. 

“Guys, they’re all down!” she shouted when we were about ten yards from the helicopter. We slowed to a jog, and Reena stood, starting to hook the strap on her rifle over her shoulders. She met us halfway, yanking Tahan out of my grasp. “Remember me, you son of a bitch?” 

“Ah, yes, and I’m sure you remember me.” Tahan said in heavily accented English. “In fact, I’m sure you still see me in your dreams. How does it feel, knowing that I’ve had such a profound impact on you?” 

“When we get you back to where we work, you’re going to wish you’d left me out of your life completely.” Reena snarled, shoving him before turning on her heel and entering the chopper. Bozer, Jack, and I dragged Tahan along behind us as we followed. 

Shoving him into a seat and cuffing both of his wrists to the wall of the chopper was more satisfying than I care to admit. 

BACK AT THE PHOENIX  
REMIND ME TO NEVER LET REENA INTERROGATE ME

“Has she always been this scary?” Bozer muttered quietly in my ear. “Or is that a recent thing?” I chuckled. Riley, Jack, Bozer, and I were watching as Matty and Reena interrogated Zimra Tahan. He hadn’t planned on being caught, and Reena was throwing all kinds of things back at him that he’d spouted off to her during her captivity. 

“You realize that I know every location you have men in?” Reena was saying. “The only way to keep yourself out of Gitmo at this point is to go back and undo everything you’ve ever done.” Her voice was hard and her arms were crossed tightly against her chest. “Zimra, you are in a hole so deep that sunlight is only a vague thought. How does it feel to know that a ‘little bitch with one leg and a dislocated shoulder’ has gotten the best of you?” she asked, obviously quoting something Tahan had said to her at some point. 

“Mister Tahan, you know she’s right. You’re ending up in Guantanamo Bay no matter what you do, but I can get you into solitary if you do a little thing called cooperating with us.” Matty said. 

“And why would I want to be in solitary for the rest of my life?” Tahan asked. Matty and Reena exchanged a glance, as if asking each other _do you want to tell him, or should I?_

“Well, if you don’t want to be in solitary, that’s fine, but remember our offer when you’re in general and you’re getting ripped apart by the other inmates, who love fresh blood. And there’s almost no cameras in general, so... sometimes even the soldiers get a little rowdy.” Reena explained. 

“So, what you’re saying is, it’s solitary or death.” Tahan said. Reena shrugged. 

“Probably more like solitary or serious injury, but we can go with death.” she answered. “Whatever floats your boat.” Reena thought for a moment. “Or, you know, locks up your captives, whichever metaphor you prefer.” she said. She was silent for a moment before she left the corner she’d been leaning in and walked to the back of Tahan’s chair, putting her hands on it and leaning in so that her face was right next to his ear. “Make no mistake. Wherever you end up, I have the power to make your life a _living hell_. And so does my lovely boss here. So when I leave this room so the two of you can talk details, you’re going to want to take a minute for some serious decision-making before you open your mouth again.” 

And with that, Reena left the interrogation room. 

BACK IN THE WAR ROOM  
REENA IS NO LONGER TERRIFYING

As soon as Reena had left the interrogation room, she’d crumpled. I’d gone out to meet her only to watch her legs give out, giving me just enough time to catch her. 

“Hey, hey, you’re okay, you did it. He can’t do anything to you or to anyone ever again.” I murmured, hugging Reena tight to my chest. 

Now, standing in the war room, there was no trace of that, Reena standing tall and at attention despite the tiredness in her face and the bags beginning to form under her eyes. 

“Go home, guys.” Matty finished. “Good work today.” There was a collective sigh of relief as we all grabbed bags and jackets and headed out of the war room and to the parking garage. 

“Hey Mac?” Reena asked, bumping my bicep with her shoulder as we walked through the door. I looked at her questioningly. “Thanks.” she said simply. I grinned and threw an arm around her shoulders. 

“Any time, Ree.” I said. I paused for a moment, before asking, “Ready for work tomorrow?” Reena groaned. 

“You _had_ to ruin it!”


End file.
